Taking a Break
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: Miley's pregnant, Jake's there for her. And this leaves Oliver and Lilly as third wheels. Oh the fun we'll have. Redo of That Hannah Bell. Title Change. Read and Review. Rating for saftey, okay for 12.
1. Nobody's Perfect

**Chapter 1 : Nobody's Perfect**

Jackson would never, ever remember to refill the toilet roll. Of the many household skills he had been taught, this one escaped him most often, followed by not drinking out of milk cartons and hanging up your coat.

Robby sat and drummed his fingers. He'd read all of Miley's many shampoos and conditioners a couple thousand times over. The crossword had been finished. The only interesting article was a Hannah Montana interview which Miley had proudly shown off so many times that he knew it by heart. Maybe the trashcan would offer more reading material? It was worth a shot.

Bubble gum. Okay, he wasn't a girl, but EW gross. It wasn't wrapped in anything. EW.

Half Empty Toothpaste. Who was wasting a perfectly good tube of toothpaste?

Spare Button. It was pink, but Robby had the feeling this was from one of Jackson's shirts. He was a strange boy.

Last week's People magazine. With yet another Hannah Montana interview.

A history paper marked "F". Jackson was dead. So, so dead.

A fluff of tissue paper. But it didn't look like a scrunched-up piece with boogers, or even lip gloss on it. There was a definite stick shape to the tissues. Tentatively wading through the mess, he pulled out a pregnancy test. A pregnancy test marked positive. A rush of memories overcame Robby. The first time she had just shoved it into his hand after a big fight, the second it had been hidden in a bouquet of roses. Many, many more had lain blue in the trash.

Wait, she was dead. There was only one girl in the house, and she was seventeen. A seventeen year old pop star who was dating a seventeen year old actor. It couldn't be Jackson's girlfriend's, she'd never even come over before they broke up. It had to be Miley.

A door slammed downstairs. High heels clacked on the wooden floor as the voices of two gossiping girl floated down the hall.

"Miles" he called angrily, "get me some toilet paper." The heels clacked faster. Blushing, she stuck a roll into the room, the rest of her outside the door. She was about to run back into the kitchen when he told her to stay. "Tell Lilly to go home, we need to talk." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't a request. Miley did as she was told.

"Lilly, my dad wants to talk to me." She told her friend as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you think he knows?" Lilly asked, turning from her purchases.

"I hope not" Miley sighed, "but he says you have to go home."

"Okay" Lilly answered, jumping off her stool. "Good luck." The two friends hugged. Lilly was halfway down the walk when Robbie Ray appeared in the living room.

"I am very disappointed in you" he said, glaring at Miley.

"What did I do?" she asked, hoping it would be something other than what she knew the answer to be.

"You know very well what you did." He growled, waving the stick in front of her. "You put your life, your job in danger. How could you do this Miles? How many talks have I had with you about this? How many times have I told you? Does your career mean nothing to you? Being Hannah Montana doesn't work like this. Your job puts money on our table, supplies mine and Jackson's jobs too. Did you even think? No, you didn't." he ranted, not noticing his daughter's eyes welling up with tears.

"Is that all you care about?" she asked angrily, "my career? I shouldn't even have a career dad, I'm seventeen. Isn't my life more important than that?" her hands protectively covered her stomach, which he now realized was slightly rounded. How could he have missed it? She turned to run upstairs when he grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" she cried, struggling out of his grip. He tried to pull her towards him, but Miley brought her open arm forward and dug her long fingernails into her father's arm. As he let go in pain, she darted up stairs, slamming the door of her room.

She instantly dived onto her bed, crying into a pillow and holding Beary close.

Those sobs broke Robby's heart. Had he just made his baby girl cry? Why? As painful as it was for him, he decided not to go and comfort her just yet. He needed to be calm and cool when he talked to her next, more screaming wouldn't do anyone and good. He needed a plan. And he knew Miley needed someone to talk to, but he didn't want it to be Lilly. He needed that someone to, while being kind to Miley, also stick up for him. Someone unbiased. One name instantly popped into his head, but Miley wouldn't want to talk to her. Instead, he dialed Aunt Dolly's cell.

Aunt Dolly was in Malibu as a surprise. She had wanted to move and live closer to her Godkids, and she was here looking at houses. She picked up on the first ring.

"Dolly?" he asked. "I don't have time to talk, but could you come over here, Miley really needs someone and I can't talk to her right now."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"She's really mad at me, and I need her to calm down before I talk to her again. And I need time to calm down too."

"I'll be there faster than Earl can eat one of mom's apple pies." She promised, hailing a cab as she spoke.

"Thanks sis." Closing his phone, Robbie Ray sat down, pulling a pen and a notebook towards him. He scribbled questions, ideas, and comments. The page was only half full when Dolly entered. Ignoring both the doorbell and Robbie Ray, she hurried up the stairs, through the stairway. Stopping in front of a door covered in pink signs telling you that "Princess visiting hours are over". Calmly, she knocked on the door.

"Go away." Ignoring the warning, Dolly walked in. The room was a mess, and yet extremely organized. Piles of clothes organized by style and size took over a ten feet radius from the closet, a separate pile for three loose-fitting Hannah outfits and the blonde wig. One large suitcase was open, and Miley was piling clothes in it. A bulging backpack sat on the bed, spilling over with books and entertainment. The sleeping bag that had been gathering dust in the closet now lay next to the pack.

"I said go aw-" Miley turned, looking up. Seeing her aunt, she ran forward, capturing her in a bear hug. Millions of questions ran through both women's heads. Why was Aunt Dolly here? Why was Miley running away? A fresh batch of tears slipped out of Miley's eyes as she retreated, sitting down on her bed. Dolly followed suit, handing her goddaughter tissues.

"What's wrong Miles?" she asked. Her thick Tennessee accent was more comforting than Miley could put into words. Something she'd grown up with, but didn't hear much of anymore. A slice of home, of a time when her family had been complete. Both her and Jackson's were slipping away. Even Robby Ray's was fading a bit, though it would never fully leave him.

Miley just shook her head, accepting a tissue.

"Come on Miley, you can tell me."

"It's a long story." She mumbled into the tissue, "but it doesn't matter, I'm leaving."

"Please tell me Miley."

Silence filled the room. Aunt Dolly was just about to speak again when Miley drew up the courage to tell her story.

"Ten weeks ago, I went to a party. I wasn't really invited, but I just needed to go. My boyfriend, Jake, had disappeared for a movie a couple weeks before. I really missed him, and it was rumored that he was going to be there, and I just had to see him. There was alcohol, and we were kind of…crazy" she admitted. "We'd gone that far one before…but we forgot about protection. Too drunk, too happy to care.

"I didn't think about it. I mean, I did, but not really. We fought for a bit, but we're good now. Or at least, we were." She paused, gathering a shaky breathe, "I've missed my period twice now, and three tests came out positive." She said in a rush. "Daddy found one of the tests, and he's so mad." Tears were falling again. "I know he won't let me stay. I have to go, I want to leave on my own accord, not be thrown out."

"Oh Miles." Aunt Dolly sighed, holding her close. She let Miley cry as she tried to soothe her. "My daddy hates me. When he found it he started ranting about how this put Hannah in jeopardy. He likes my secret identity better than me! Like we haven't saved up all the money from the past two years incase something happened and I couldn't be Hannah. Incase I got tired of it."

Ten minutes later, the sobs ended and Robby had finished his list. Trying to distract himself, he concocted three strong loco hot cocoas. Sprinkling cinnamon-sugar on top of mountains of whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, and mini marshmallows, he had run out of distractions. After spending ten minutes adjusting this all to be slip-free on the tray, he made his slow ascent.

The door was open, so he stepped right in. Miley and Dolly must have heard him coming, because they'd both stopped talking a minute before he entered.

"Hi" he mumbled, placing the tray awkwardly at the foot of his bed. He sat across from it, on a hot pink rolling chair. Miley adjusted her positioning on the bed. She was half-sitting half-laying down. Her legs thrown to her right, her left arm holding her up. The way she was seated, her loose shirt didn't hide her secret well. Everyone took their cocoa.

"Well, I'd better go." Aunt Dolly announced, standing.

"Please stay Aunt Dolly." Miley begged, looking up at her aunt pleadingly.

"I really don't think I-"

"You should stay." Robbie told her. Maybe it would be less awkward if she were here. "You are the closest thing that Miley has to a mother right now." He put a lot of emphasis on _right now_.

Miley knew that her father was engaged. He'd announced it three weeks ago, in fact. And sure, Miley liked Rosa, but it was truly awkward around her. What was Rosa to her? Sure, she seemed nice, but it was weird. She'd survived so many years without a mother that it was something she'd learned to do without. Plus, she was seventeen, not exactly a child. When they got married late this summer Miley would only have her senior year of high school left. But would she go to her senior year of high school?

Aunt Dolly sat.

"There's no easy way to do this bud." He began, taking out the notebook. "I only have a couple of questions. I hope that you'll tell me the story, not the details, but in general, but I understand if you can't."

"I..I think it would be too hard for me right now." She told him truthfully, "but I want to, eventually."

"I respect that." He told her, "so, just Q&A?"

"Q&A." she answered, taking the notebook. Q&A was a Stewart tradition. When something new came along, say, a new school year, instead of having the kids go on and on about their new classes and teachers, Robby would ask them to fill out a Q&A of everything he wanted to know.

Looking down at the sheet, Miley filled in the answered.

_**How far along?**_

_About ten weeks._

_**Who's the father?**_

_Jake Ryan_

_**Who knows?**_

_Just Lilly, you, and Aunt Dolly. I was planning on telling Jake next week._

_**What do you want to do about Hannah?**_

_I'd really want to keep the secret. I don't want to give that up._

_**Do you want to go to college?**_

_Yes, but I'm okay with waiting a few years._

She handed the paper back, and he read over it.

"We need to set up a doctor's appointment and tell the Ryans. I think I know a way to keep the Hannah secret, and I'm proud that you want to go to college." He told her. "I don't think we can talk about the future too much before we talk to the Ryans. We really have to talk to them sooner, rather than later. " the room was silent for a minute. "I'll invite them over for dinner on Friday, that gives you a week to tell Jake, fair?"

"Fair." Miley agreed.

**Author's Note.** This is a re-write of That Hannah Bell. I've re-read the story, and think that it's somewhat sugar-coated. The storyline is similar. There will be more coupling, more secrets, more drama, and more family in this version, but it is the same basic story. Please tell me what you think and comment on this story. If I don't update in more than, say, a week, please PM me and tell me to get my sorry butt moving on the next chapter, because that's the only way I'm updating at that point. Oh, and I have nothing wrong with guys who wear pink.

Click the button. If you don't know what to talk about, tell me about your first day of school.


	2. This is the Life

**Chapter 2 : This is the Life**

Silence filled Miley's world as chatter filled the world of students surrounding her. She had five days to tell Jake, but she'd do it today. The only problem, of course, was that they never got a moment alone. With classes and Jake's celebrity status they were never alone. They normally dealt with it well, after three years, you learn to cope. But every now and then it really got on her nerves. Jake didn't seem to have a problem with making out in front of their class, but Miley was more private. Even though she'd learned to live with the gossip mill, it still wasn't all that fun.

Looking over the heads of fellow students, she tried to spot the blonde boy. Jake was about three or four inches taller than the average guy in there grade, which made him easier to spot then Oliver or Jackson.

Not seeing him in the crowd, she moved on to their favorite meeting place. Yup, Jake was there, hiding in the corner of sub school 5. Sub school 5 was the only sub school to have it's own section of the school. This was because these students weren't "normal". All of them had some mental disability that made them impossible to have in other classes. Not many students liked hanging so close to this area, so it was the only place where they could actually talk.

"Hey Miley." Jake greeted, propelling himself off the wall by pushing off of his foot. He looked as if he were going to kiss her, and under normal circumstances she'd be okay with that, but right now it was only a distraction.

"Jake, we need to talk." She announced, before he could come within two feet of her.

"Please don't say you're breaking up with me?" Jake asked, fake-pouting.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you, be serious boy!" she exclaimed, lightly slapping him across the face.

"Good, 'cause I just can't handle the drama today. Tony wants me to meet him in the theater in four minutes to practice our skit."

"Jake, I still need to tell you something."

"Can you tell me at lunch?" he asked, and before waiting for a reply, "thanks Miley, you're the best." he gave her a quick kiss, "talk to you at lunch." And he was gone.

"Jake, I-" she called, but he was already too far gone, "really needed to talk to you."

She couldn't tell him at lunch, that was too…… …. . . public. She didn't want him screaming or for other people to know. Talk about good gossip. She'd be top story for weeks if someone found out. No, she'd have to try to get him between classes.

But that didn't work either. Every time they saw each other it was only for a few minutes in a crowded hallway. The cafeteria was noisy; with a controlled mini-food fight breaking out between the boys at their table. And Lilly. It would be hard to say anything without it being overheard, but Jake did'nt seem to get that. He kept bugging Miley to tell him. That boy would just not get off her back.

"I can't tell you right now"

"Why not?"

"because, we're surrounded by people."

"Miley, our lives are never private. Tell me now because everyone'll find out eventually."

"No."

"Miley."

"Jake, can you just wait?" she asked, scarfing down a couple bites of her second pizza slice.

"You seem pretty hungry." Oliver commented, oblivious as usual.

"Yeah, I am." Miley agreed, hoping Jake would take the hint. "What do you think about that, Jake?" she challenged, hoping it would get him thinking.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say anything Miley, but if you want my opinion, you have to control what you're eating. You're already expanding a bit, and people might start saying Hannah's pregnant."

"Jake how oblivious can you get?" she screamed, scraping back her chair to stand. "I can't belie-" she stopped mid-sentence, grabbing her stomach, her face turning green. Everyone's eyes were on her as she and Lilly darted the room. But they didn't make it. They were halfway down the hall when Miley felt the earth move beneath her. Stretching her arms forward, she landed on all fours, emptying her stomach onto the cool tile floor. Kneeling beside her friend, Lilly scooped back Miley's brown curls and whispered kind words. As she stopped vomiting, Miley sat back on her legs, tears streaking down her face.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse" Lilly announced over Miley's incomprehensible blubbering. Leaning her friend against the wall, Lilly stood and darted down the hall to the nearby room. "My friend just threw up" she announced, "in the hall, she's a real mess."

"Lead the way." The nurse said, standing and following Lilly from the suffocatingly small room. "Oh" she sighed, eyes falling on the crying girl. Kneeling beside her, she whispered a few comforting words as the tears ended. "Can you make it to my room?" she asked. Miley nodded, standing. "Okay, wash your face; there are toothbrushes under the sink if you want. Then choose one of the little rooms, they're all open." She instructed, "Make sure you have a trash can by you. I'll be there one I track down a janitor."

Ten minutes later, she re-entered the room. Her patient's face was no longer green. She didn't look sick, but sad. She was leaning back against the cool wall, wiping away the last of her tears. Next to her was the blonde girl, looking strangely calm for someone who's friend –-she assumed they were friends- had just thrown up in the hall.

"You need to get back to class." She told the blonde, already filling out a pass.

"Can't I stay for a little bit?" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't sick." the nurse said, handing her the pass.

"Bye Miley." She whispered, hugging her friend before leaving.

"What's your name?" she nurse asked, already having written down "Miley"

"Zoey Stewart." She announced. Scratching out 'Miley' the nurse wrote in the name.

"Grade?"

"I'm a sophomore." Scribbling down the information, the nurse introduced herself.

"Okay my name is Ms. Hamilton. I need you to put this is your mouth." She ordered, holding a plastic-covered thermometer up. Miley stuck it under her tongue.

"No fever" the nurse asked, confusedly reading the information a minute later. She pressed her cool hand against Miley's forehead, but there was no fever. "I still have to send you home. Why don't you call your mother?"

"I'll call my dad." Miley countered, walking over to the school phone. She dialed his number. "Hey daddy."

**Author's Note.** First, I have nothing against people with mental disabilities. Now, Jake will be told in the next chapter. Ah, the drama. Oh, and the Zoey thing. In the episode "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas, Miley said that "Miley" was her dad's pet name for her. I though it would be too confusing to have her real name by Destiny Hope, so I chose her original name on the show, Zoey. Remember that for the future.

Click the button. If you don't know what to talk about, tell me about a prize you've won.


	3. You and Me Together

**Chapter 3 : You and Me Together**

Being "sick" got you a lot of visitors. Especially a well-publicized barfing during lunch. So far she'd had three visitors. The first two were not-so-close friends who'd come to fill her in on homework. Next was someone she didn't even know that wanted fuel for the gossip mill. Oh well, she'd been nice company.

Miley reclined on pillows in a deck chair, watching Oliver and Lilly approaching over the top of her iPod screen. As they stepped onto the deck she shut it off, letting the headphones rest on her shoulders.

"Hey" Lilly greeted, sitting opposite her friend. She slid a manila folder across like it was some secret assignment, and not her missed homework. "What'd you do today?"

"Threw up, watched some Hannah Montana music videos, threw up." She answered, shrugging. "But I won't be back in school until next week."

"Aw that sucks." Lilly groaned, "why not?"

"Because she'd get other people sick, bozo." Oliver answered, stepping onto the deck, donut in hand.

"She's not sick you donut." Lilly countered, grabbing the sugary treat and taking a bite. "Lilly tax." She explained, handing it back.

"Of course she's sick, and you ruined my donut!"

"I did not ruin your donut."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You did, and I'm getting another one." He answered, stepping back in the house.

"Bring out the box!" Miley called, "God I'm starving."

"You really are eating for two." Lily commented.

"What?" Miley asked, confused.

"Two pizza slices at lunch, a donut, and I see the remains of an apple at the kitchen table."

"So what?" she asked defensively, "it's not a crime for someone in 'my condition'" she used air quotes, "to eat a lot."

"What condition?" Oliver asked, setting down the box and a couple napkins.

"She's pregnant." Lilly answered, before Miley had a chance to respond.

"Nice Lilly, don't let me tell him. Announce it to the whole world, why dontcha?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"Ok." Lilly responded, her volume in creasing with every word. "World, Miley Stewart is two months pregnant and PROUD of it!"

"Lilly!" Miley screamed, ignoring the fact that Oliver had, by now, fainted.

"Oh come on, no one's gonna hear us." And again, she screamed it out. "Miley Stewart is pregnant!"

Thwap.

The sound of something heavy hitting the side of her house startled Miley. Standing, she went to investigate the noise. While she was gone, Lilly had fun adjusting Oliver's hair while he was still unconscious.

"OhmyGod!" Miley screamed.

"What's up?" Lilly asked, appearing around the corner. Miley was standing in the bushes, leaning over . . . something.

"It's Jake, I think he heard, and he's fainted."

"What should we do?"

"Well, we can't leave him here."

Ten minutes later the girls had managed to drag both boys into the house. Jake was on the couch, Oliver slung across a chair. The two friends sat on the floor, leaning against the couch and watching whatever happened to be on television. Currently, it was The Devil Wears Prada. Three minutes in, Robbie Ray arrived.

"I'm afraid to ask, but I will anyways-what in the world is going on here?" he demanded.

"Well LILLY decided to be funny and shouted out to the world that I'm pregnant. The two boys heard and apparently fainted." Miley explained, glaring down her best friend.

"I didn't know Jake was there!" Lilly said innocently.

"Yeah well, thanks for telling him for me." Miley growled angrily.

"Hey, I think he's waking up." Lilly commented. She was poking Jake, who was flinching away from her.

"Gmaphno." He mumbled, rolling away from her. Slowly, he sat up and blinked in the bright light. "eehhhhh" he groaned, throwing a pillow over his head.

"Yeah, he's awake." Miley agreed, turning to face her boyfriend. "Hey Jakey." She whispered, jiggling his arm.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You fainted Jakers."

"Why'd I faint?"

"You heard Lilly sayin I was pregnant."

"Are you?" he asked, not knowing if he could stand the answer.

"Well, yeah." Miley answered, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh." He said, shocked. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"That's just . . . wow."

"I know."

They were silent for a long while.

"Miles?"

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Good to know."

"I guess."

Another silence.

"You know we need to start talking in sentences sometimes, right?" Miley asked, giggling.

"I guess."

"Jake!" she laughed, punching his arm.

"Ow!"

**Author's note.** Okay, I tried to add some humor here. Next chapter, telling the parents. Can they handle it?

Actually, I'm bored and this chapter is too small… . . . let's continue!

It was a nice, breezy-yet-humid evening in Malibu. The kind where you often find young, happy families playing on the beach. Couples romantically dining on the deck or beach. The kind of night you'll eat outside at a restaurant, just to enjoy it. The Ryan and Stewart families were having dinner on the back porch. It wasn't the first they'd had, but it was just as awkward.

Knowing there probably wouldn't be much eating after she'd told them; Miley had put it off and off. She was hungry, and the others probably would be too. But now the plates were being cleared, everyone was full enough– minus Jake, who hadn't eaten.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryan." She began, cutting across the conversation. "I-" under the table, Jake grabbed her hand, they looked at each other for a fleeting second. "we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mrs. Ryan asked sharply.

"We made a mistake." Miley began.

"And Miley's pregnant." Jake finished.

Mrs. Ryan's face drained of color. "P-p-pregnant?" she stammered.

"Yes." Jake confirmed nervously, eyes on his father, who had just stopped moving.

"You can't throw your career away like this, Jake." Mrs. Ryan told him, "All the time it takes to care for that baby will take away from your career."

"What about Miley's career?" Jake asked.

"She can continue working at the grocery store; she doesn't have a major career in the limelight to look after."

"Yeah, I actually do." Miley cut in angrily.

"Yes, dear I'm sure your job makes you feel important, but you're not a celebrity like, oh, Hannah Montana, Hillary Duff, Ashley Tisdale. You can vanish to take care of a baby, but our Jakey can't."

"Excuse you, but I am Hannah Montana."

"Oh great! She's delusional too!" Mrs. Ryan cried in exasperation.

"She's not lying mom." Jake defended.

"Don't let her hoodwink you Jake!"

"That's enough!" Robbie called over the chaos. "Miley, Jake, why don't you go walk down to Ricco's and buy yourselves ice creams while we chat," he ordered, slipping a bill into Miley's hand. Without a word the teenagers disappeared into the night.

"That went well" Jake sighed, once they were out of hearing distance.

"Can we not talk about it?" Miley asked, leaning into him. Placing his arm protectively around her, Jake guided Miley to a secluded spot just far enough away from Ricco's. As they muched their ice cream, they sat in the sand, their toes in the water. It was a beautiful, starry night in Malibu.

"We'd better get back" Jake said after an hour of silence. They walked back, again in silence. Jake's arm around Miley's waist. Miley leaning into him for support.

They stood by the screen door for a few minutes, watching their parents. Mrs. Ryan had tears staining her makeup, but they all seemed to be calmly forming a plan. After a few more minutes Robbie Ray spotted them and waved them in. They entered. Miley took the one open seat, Jake sitting on the chair's arm.

"Jake, I think it's fair to tell you that I don't feel able to support this. I know how important acting is to you, and I'd hate to see you give up something you love. I don't want to make you choose, but I think if you stay with Miley, you should live together. Robbie Ray has kindly offered you a room once they move this summer. At the new house you'll have a combined room together. Or, you can choose acting, and live where you work takes you."

"Mom" Jake began, letting his arm fall down Miley's shoulder as she rested her head against his thigh in sleep, "I want to continue acting, but not full time. You've been great parents, but there have been times where I've wished I knew you better, and that half my information didn't come from the internet. I'm putting my kid first, I want to be there for every little thing."

"That's your decision" his mother agreed fairly. "I'll help you move out when the time comes, but I don't want to be cut off. You'll have to call me every week, and I want to see my newborn grandkid within 24-hours. You here me?"

"I hear ya." Jake agreed, glad he wasn't being cut off. Suddenly, Miley jerked up. Everyone had assumed she was drifting off to sleep, but that didn't seem to be the case. Instead, she bolted towards the bathroom, Jake in tow. He held her hair while she emptied her stomach. Neither of them noticed his mother watching them, a proud smile on her face. Her baby boy wasn't giving up, taking the easy way out.

**Author's Note. **Next Chapter, telling the fans.

Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me about your last birthday.


	4. We Got the Party

**Chapter 4 : We Got the Party**

She nervously circled the room, adjusting her wig. This was her last show, she'd have to make it count. This would have to last her an entire year. After this she'd only have two forms of contact with her fans. Fan mail, and an online video-diary she'd set up. It would be her way of updating her fans ever week or so. They were even considering continuing it after.

Trying to distract and focus her self, she turned to her open pink laptop. After a couple clicks her digitized voice filled the room.

Sometimes I'm in a jam,  
I gotta make a plan,  
It might be crazy,  
I do it anyway.  
No way to know for sure,  
I figure out a cure,  
I'm patching up the holes,  
But then it overflows.

If I'm not doin' too well...  
Won't be so hard on myself...

She started singing along

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect...

"Miss Montana to set" called an intercom. She pressed the the circular button, watching it shut off. Deep breathes.

"Hey ya'll!" she called loudly, skipping on stage. "This is my last concert for a while, so let's make it a good one. First I have a special treat – a remix of one of my favorite songs with my good friend JAKE RYAN!" The crowd went wild as Jake walked on.

"I'm warning you now, my voice really isn't all that great." He told the crowd.

"We don't care, do we?" the crowd whistled as the music began.

How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true

Jake began to sing instead

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this gall

And they sang together

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it,  
You're one in a million

The concert went by too fast. They always did. But at least she had the after party. This was one big bash, a going-away party Hollywood style. Everything was "Hannah" themed. It was goofy and fun, combining sophistication with the cute paper party supplies found at party stores. Everything was purple and gold, and Hannah's dress was no exception. She wore a shimmery gold dress and a silky purple shawl and matching sash. Her shoes were velvety purple ballet flats with a delicate gold design. In her golden locks were many tiny purple butterfly clips. The look was cutsey and innocent, but adult enough that she could still get away with it. By her side was Jake, glam in a matching suit. This shirt was pale gold, but his jacket and pants were a dark purple.

The party had virtually no adults. There were only their parents and a couple key people in Miley's fame. Most everyone else was in high school. Close friends and not-so-close friends, everyone needed to make this party great. As a special surprise, Miley had randomly selected ten people in the crowd to come, bringing along everyone who'd come with them. The number had totaled close to thirty, and it was fun to watch the star struck girls become less and less star struck. She was particularly fond of a small fan named Rosemary. She was a blonde six year old with the prettiest little ringlets. She had seemed very shy at their first meeting, but was now happily telling her hero every detail of her life.

"And mommy and daddy say that I'm gonna be a big sistah AGAIN!" she exclaimed happily. "I weally want a sistew. I wanna show hew my bawbies and play wif hew haiw. Brotews awe so bowing. All dey want to do it plaw twucks. If you was my sistaw would you play wif me?"

"You bet." Miley answered truthfully. "I'd play Barbies all night if you wanted.

"You'd be a good big sistaw." She proclaimed, "I wish you wewe mine!" Miley laughed kindly. She wanted to continue talking to the little girl, but her bra was uncomfortably tight, and her stomach was hinting towards more morning sickness.

"Hey, Rosie, I need to go use the bathroom, but I'll meet up with you later, okay?" she bargoned.

"'Kay." She answered, jumping off the couch and running towards her dad. Breathing a sigh of relief, Miley stretched and headed towards the bathroom. "Lola" met up with her halfway. They had to walk a long distance to find one where no one knew them, but it was worth it to be alone.

"My bra is killing me!" Miley exclaimed, loosening it behind the locked stall door. "Oh god that's deep" she exclaimed, seeing the angry red impression on her shoulder. "No wonder it hurt so bad."

"You should really get a bigger size" Lilly advised, standing awkwardly in the corner.

"I know, it's just so weird to go shopping with my dad, ya know?" Miley asked, pulling up her dress.

"Yeah." Lilly agreed, "but you'll have a mom soon."

"And a couple sibs." Miley amended. Rose had kids younger than Miley. Two girls and a boy. Stephanie was fifteen, and seemed to almost look up to Miley. She loved being connected to fame, and was already begging for her own secret identity. She was a pretty good actress, and Miley was tempted to say that Hannah had a sister.

Next was Samuel, a little mini Jackson for sure. He was twelve and tons of trouble. Luckily, he seemed wary of his soon-to-be step sister and so far hadn't tried to trick her. Yet.

Last was Sophia, a little cutie. She was seven and convinced that she was a princess. She could be bratty at times, but was so adorably it didn't matter.

And of course, she was forgetting the mysterious Amelia. Amy, as she'd heard her be called, was an unknown. She was older than Miley, was the kid's father's daughter from his first marriage. They had yet to meet because she was finishing her senior year at a private school in New York. She was only a few months older than Miley, but had entered kindergarten early. Everyone seemed to think they were going to be fast friends, and Miley hoped they would. Amy had decided to take a year off before college and stick with her family. She was planning to get a job at the mall and adjust to her new "hometown". That meant that she and Miley and Jake would hang out a lot. They had better get a long.

On their way back into the party, they ran into four teenage boys. Jake, Oliver, Jackson, and Samuel (Sammy) had discarded their jackets and were now playing football with Jackson's socks in the lobby. "Touchdown!" Jake shouted, jumping up and down in place. People were starting to stare.

"Jakey!" Miley called, running up to her boyfriend.

"Hey Hannah." He greated, embarrassed. "Jake act your age!" she scolded, playfully hitting his arm.

"If ya give me kiss." He offered, tapping his cheek.

"I'm not your girlfriend, mister." She reminded him, picking up the jacket and holding it out for him.

"Oh I'm sure Miley wouldn't mind."

"Paparatzi Jake." She whispered as he adjusted the jacket.

"Right" he agreed, turning to his friends, who had started a new game without him. "Oi! Boys! Party time!"

They whined and complained, fixing their shirts and getting into their jackets.

"Thanks."

"No problem Miles." He whispered, sneaking a quick peck on her cheek. He quickly ran off, but she didn't follow.

**Author's Note. Sorry it was a short chapter, but I don't like doing time jumps within a chapter, and I couldn't figure what to write. Next chapter… who knows?! I need to outline this!**

Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me about talk about why you love Hannah Montana.


	5. Good and Broken

**Chapter 5 : Good and Broken**

"During what kingdom did the Egyptains build pyramids?" Miley quizzed. It was a Saturday night, and the Stewart house was overflowing with kids. Originally,, Miley and Stephanie were babysitting Sammy and Sophie while Rose and Robbie Ray met with their wedding planner. Things had changed in that time. First Lilly came over, as planned, for their sleepover. Oliver soon followed, wanting to study. Stephanie had retreated to her room to study alone, but when Jake arrived, she'd suddenly wanted study help from her step sister's boyfriend. And that was all before pizza arrived. The little ones were now watching a movie and munching on pizza in Miley's room while the older kids studied and finished the last of the pizza.

"The Middle Kingdom?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"A- That question wasn't for you, B- No." Miley corrected, grabbing a slice of pizza. Before it reached her mouth, however, Jake had taken it from her grip. "Hey!" she squealed as he bit into it himself.

"Eat something healthy." He demanded, handing her an apple.

"Ew that smells disgusting!" she declared, pushing her favorite fruit away.

"Miley, just because it's healthy doesn't mean it's bad." Jake said testily.

"Food aversions, idiot!" she answered, still pushing it away.

"Fine, but I'm getting you yogurt." He answered, walking towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." She breathed, picking up Stephanie study guide again.

"New Kingdom." Stephanie answered, still giggling. A sudden, angry yell blasted through their studying. Jake had a streak of water dripping from the back of his head to his lower back. The beat of retreating feet sounded loudly in the new silence as Sammy retreated upstairs, squirt gun in hand.

Lilly, Miley and Oliver broke out in laughter as Stephanie sympathized with the wet actor. Jake shook out his hair and pulled off his soaking shirt.

"Let me … get you … a towel." Miley managed to say through her laughter. She disappeared for a moment before re-appearing, a hot pink towel in hand. Jake waited silently for their laughter to subside. Finally, they were able to talk normally. "I don't think Jackson would mind you borrowing one of his shirts for the night." She offered kindly. Jake huffed and started up the stairs. "Second door to your right."

There was a sudden knock on the door. The handle jiggled as it was unlocked. Stephanie gasped, scared. Ignoring her step sis, Miley walked forward. As the door opened to reveal Jackson, she ran forward to hug her brother. They hadn't seen each other in months, and he wasn't supposed to come home for a week.

"Hey sis" he grunted, hugging back. Jackson had grown in the past three years. He was now taller than Miley, an inch or so under his father. He had a small stubble on his chin and just a more adult style in general. He was part of a semi-famous band at college, and had barely come home the entire year. "It's so good to see you." Their relationship had also changed. Now that they hardly ever saw each other, they cherished their short time together. When they were apart, they were constantly e-mailing and telling each other about their lives. He was kind of like Miley's live diary. The only thing he didn't know about was her pregnancy. She just hadn't been able to tell him.

"You too" she whispered, letting go and stepping back to inspect the damage college had done. He did the same. And his eyes settled on her stomach. Miley wasn't showing all that much, no one at school had a clue. At home, however, she didn't mind wearing tighter shirts. She had always been a petite girl, and so she showed more than others might at this stage. She also happened to be wearing a shirt that Aunt Dolly had given her as a joke. It was a light pink tank that she'd written on in hot pink puffy paint, "watch your language, baby in tow." And had an arrow pointing to her belly button.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later" she whispered, crossing her arms over the words. "Don't'cha want to meet your step sibs?" she asked louder, turning to her friends. "Stephanie, this is my brother Jackson." She introduced, waving her over. "Jackson, this is Stephanie."

"Hi" Jackson greeted, doing a good job at masking his surprise. "Wait, I thought there were four."

"Yeah, Sammy and Sophie are upstairs, and Amy's still in NYC." Miley answered, "I'll introduce you." She offered, dragging him upstairs. Once they reached the staircase he bombarded her with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me? Who did this? I'll kill him, I swear. Why didn't you tell me Mile? Don't you know you can trust me, right? Does dad know? God Mile, why didn't you tell me? Why? What are you doing about Hannah? Are you telling the fans? Were you ashamed? Is that why you didn't tell me? Oh God, you were raped. Why didn't you tell me your were raped? Who did it? Tell me who raped you, Miley. I swear I'll get him." Miley just shook her head.

"I wasn't raped Jackson." She sighed, realizing that he wouldn't wait to talk later. She sat down on the top step.

"Then wha-" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Me. And Jake." She answered. He instantly rose, angry, but she was jast as quick and grabbed his arm, dragging him back down. "We made the decision _together_. He's gonna be there for me, Jackson. He's not gonna leave me."

"How do you know? I was his age once, and I know I wouldn't have wanted to have been tied down. How do you know he won't bolt?"

"He was kicked out of his house for me. He gave up movie deals for me." she answered simply. "He loves me, and I love him."

"Just because you love each other doesn't make it right, Miley. You're seventeen, you aren't ready for this."

"How do you know what I am or am not ready for?" she questioned angrily.

"Because seventeen year olds aren't ment to have kids. You're still in school and your focus should be on studying. You already have one major distraction, and now you're just adding another."

"You're just mad that I didn't tell you!"

"Don't be so juvenile."

"I'm not, it's true. You're mad that I didn't tell you that Jake and I were having sex."

"No." he corrected, growing angrier by the minute. "I'm mad because you didn't do the smart thing and wait."

"Oh, like your still a virgin."

"I am."

"That's a lie and you know it Jackson."

Suddenly, Jackson lunged forward, and Miley darted out of his way, scared. As she rolled down the stairs, Jackson and Jake fought on the landing above. Eventually Miley stopped rolling, but tears were still flowing. She gripped her left arm in pain. It lay at an awkward angle that seemed painful to anyone who saw it.

"Miley!" Lilly screamed, running over to comfort her fallen friend. "You need to get to the hospital." She whispered. "Can you walk?" Miley nodded, and the two stood. Lilly lead her friend to Oliver's truck, and the trio drove away.

Jake and Jackson, however, were still fighting. It took half an hour for them to realize that Miley wasn't even there anymore. By that point both boys had at least two blooming black-and-blue marks. Jake was limping on his right leg, and Jackson was bending over from being kneed in the groin. Yes, Jake had sunk that low.

Both boys were wallowing in pain on opposite stories. Jackson leaned against a wall close to the top step, and Jake did the same at the bottom step. As he nursed his injured leg, Jake noticed that a lot of people were missing. Stephanie seemed frantic, talking on the phone with what sounded like her mother.

"Steph" he called, scaring her. She looked up "Where's Miley?" he expected to find her crying on the deck or walking on the beach. Doing something calming with her friends after the fight.

"She's at the hospital." Stephanie answered, "Her arm twisted funny when she rolled down the stairs, and they want to make sure it didn't hurt the baby." She explained. Jake instantly jumped up, and although he regretted it because of the pain in his leg, he hurried towards the door anyways.

"Mom says to stay." Stephanie called after him. "Robbie Ray's gonna drop her off here and then she'll drive all of us over. She'll be here soon." Jake changed course, now finding his backpack. Shuffling through the pockets, he found his cell. Speed dialing Miley, he only got an answering machine. Next he tried Lilly, and she picked up.

"Hi Jake"

"Is Miley okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked anxiously.

"We just got here Jake." She reminded him. "They don't think anything happened to the baby, but they're gonna check more thoroughly after they x-ray and cast Miley's arm."

"Can I talk to her?" he begged.

"Um, yeah." Lilly answered. A minute later, Miley's voice came through.

"Hi Jake" she greeted frostily. She was angry. She wouldn't have fallen if he hadn't appeared. And she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm so sorry Miley." He apologized. "I'm sorry you fell down the stairs. I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry I'm not there with you now."

"it's okay. I'm fine." She said, with almost no emotion.

"Miley, please for-"

"I have to go be x-rayed." She said, cutting across his apologies. He sadly ended the call.

**Author's Note. **I wasn't originally planning to break her arm, but it just came to me. Don't worry, everything's gonna work out. I'm sorry that the update took so long. The next one will probably be today or not until next week. I have a busy week ahead, and hope you all understand.

Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me about talk about your position on Vanessa's nude photos.


	6. As I Am

**Disclaimer. **I'm sorry I didn't do this for previous chapters, but for them and future ones, I own nothing except my imagination. So, I own Rose and her kids. Yay!

**Author's Note. **On the last chapter: I did some research and an x-ray would pose little threat in general, and even less because it would only be of Miley's arm. I also thought you weren't supposed to get them during pregnancy, and you're not, but it's ok when needed. But thank you guys for reading so closely and pointing that fact out to me! I love having such great readers!

**Chapter 6 : As I Am**

The five minutes before Robbie Ray arrived were the longest Jake could ever remember. He just had to talk to Miley. The more time they spent apart, the angrier she would get, and the more likely they would break up. He just couldn't handle that. What if his kid grew up without him? Even though it was ridiculous, he couldn't help but wonder and fear as he waited on the front stoop.

Despite being told to wait and go with Rose, he darted into Robbie Ray's Odyssey the second it stopped. The ride to the hospital was silent and long. Despite backing up his daughter, Robbie wasn't happy with the current situation at all, and he didn't want to be around Jake. And Jake didn't know what to say around this man. What were they to each other anyways? He wasn't Mr. Stewarts son-in-law. Yet. But he wasn't his son or nephew either. And "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" didn't seem to describe his and Miley's relationship anymore.

As they entered the room Jake became increasingly frantic. He didn't just have to make sure Miley was healthy. The baby was a concern too. And of course, he needed to apologize until she finally accepted.

Sitting on her little cot in the curtained-off section of a room she'd been granted, Miley heard Jake and her father long before they arrived. She had been wishing for someone to show up, but knowing Jake was there made her rethink the wish. Oliver had proclaimed hunger seven minutes ago, and Lilly had decided that he would become hopelessly lost if she didn't follow him. She was stuck here until her doctor came in and carted her off for an ultrasound. Her arm had already been fixed into a tan splint until the swelling stopped. She would get a cast once that went away.

"How you doin' baby doll?" her father asked, wrapping her in a bear hug. Miley didn't answer, she was too busy glaring down Jake over her father's shoulder. "Miley?" he asked, "Miles, you okay."

"I'm fine daddy." She answered sweetly, focusing all her attention on him.

"You don't look fine. What happened to your arm?" he asked, tenderly touching the thihn fabric.

"I just fell down the stairs awkwardly." She answered truthfully and simply.

"Must've been a bad fall." He said worriedly.

"It was." She agreed, "but I'd really not think about it."

A petite, blonde doctor had entered the room. She waited awkwardly for their chatter to end.

"Hi Dr. Reed." Mr. Stewart greeted, shaking her hand. It was cold and slightly rough. Dr. Reed was Miley's doctor for her pregnancy, and had been recommended directly by the Chief of Medicine himself, Dr. Kelso. She seemed kind, and well-meaning, though a little ditzy and troubled. But she was well-known for working well with and understanding teenage girls.

"Hi Mr. Stewart, Miley. And is this the famous Jake Ryan?" she asked, reminded Miley of how her Aunt Dolly had reacted when she'd first met Jake. "I'm a fan." She added, blushing as they shook hands.

"I could give you an autograph later, if you wanted." He offered, sounding important and more than a little stuck up.

"I'd love that!" she gushed, a smile covering her face. "And one of my friends, J.D., he's also a huge-" a whistle broke through their chatter.

"Focus Barbie." Warned an older, curly-haired doctor wearing a lab coat.

"Right." Dr. Reed seemed to correct herself. "It's time for your ultrasound." She announced, " please lie down." Miley complied, lifting up her pink tank top as the doctor set up the odd machine. Silently, she speard a gel onto Miley's stomach that was cooler even then her icy touch. Soon a nearly undreadable blob took over the small screen.

"This is weird." The doctor mumbled, looking closer at the small screen.

"What?" Miley and Robbie Ray asked simultaneously.

"Is something wrong, Dr.?" Jake asked.

"No, not wrong." She said, turning to the group. "You're having twins."

There was a small clatter outside, then a familiar voice cursing. Lilly appeared from behind the curtain, smiling and running to hug her friend.

"Twins!" she squealed happily. Miley was in more shock then her best friend. This was something she just couldn't comprehend. Twins? She was seventeen. She wasn't sure she could handle one baby, let alone two!

"Congratulations!" the doctor gushed.

Robbie Ray got a grip on the situation first.

"Are they healthy?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, very healthy." The doctored answered, "and your examination is over, when you check out you can make your next appointment at the desk."

"Thank you" Miley managed to squeak, wiping the now warm-ish goop off her stomach so she could pull her shirt down. Almost the second Elliot had gone, Rose, her children, and Jackson all came through the door. And that same second, Miley burst into loud, wet sobs. She only had a scattered sense of what was going on from then. Her dad and Lilly tried to comfort her as they also tried to explain it to the newcomers. She distinctly remembered seeing Jackson sitting in a chair in the corner, shaking his head. Everything was a blur, really, until one thing broke through crystal clear.

"I'll always be hear for you Miley, I swear I will." Jake promised. And she knew in that second that she would always forgive him. Because he had her had wrapped around his little pink finger, just where she wanted it.

**Author's Note. **For those of you who didn't notice, I'm doing a little bit of a cross-over here, but nothing severe or distracting. This is, first and foremost, a Hannah fic. Dr. Elliot Reed is taken from Scrubs because I wanted to give her doctor some real character. Other TV show characters will randomly pop up, but if you don't notice, it won't matter. For fans of these characters, I will be taking them slightly out of context to fit this story. For instance, Elliot refused to be an OB/GYN on the show. Please understand.

Oh, and I have no clue when you'd actually find out how many/what gender the baby is, so please excuse me if the timing's off.

Did anyone watch DWTS last night? I did and I have to say, it was a great performance!

Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me what you think about last night's performance. Video here: Rant. I've decided to add my feelings on the last subject I asked you to talk about. You can respond to my feelings to.

Chapter 1: It wasn't good. I was nearly crying at the end, but now it's a lot better. I'm really adjusting to the new school and have found my niche.

Chapter 2: My dance team once won two gold medals. It was last year at our second competition ever. It was such an amazing, exciting, and depressing night.

Chapter 3: I can't remember it, because it didn't really stand out. My party was fun though, bubble painting plates at a Paint Your Own Pottery with all my friends. I probably drank soap on accident.

Chapter 4: Because it's my dream to. Not to be Hannah Montana, but to be like Miley Cyrus. She seems like a very kind, friendly person. I also love to dance, act, and sing. We also have a couple similar features, but she is by far prettier. I so wish to be her

Chapter 5: I feel that Vanessa is a smart girl, and she made a mistake. I'm glad that Miley and Disney are supporting her and hope that she can come back better and stronger than ever. I hope she learns from the mistake and that it doesn't happen again, because then I might not back her up so firmly.


	7. Find Yourself in You

**Disclaimer. **I own nothing except my imagination.

**Chapter 7 : Find Yourself in You**

This would be the longest and most uncomfortable plane ride of Miley's life. That fact alone she was 100 sure of. And nothing would make it better. She had a cast on her right arm. No one would talk to her, but the silence of her area compared to that of surrounding people would make it feel eerie and awkward. But she wasn't traveling alone. Oh no, this was much worse. She was traveling with Jackson.

The two hadn't been able to say a polite word to each other since she'd gotten her cast on. But that didn't mean impolite words weren't being exchanged. Many, in fact, had, just simply on the ride to the airport.

Angrily, Miley crumpled her doctor's note more firmly in her fist. The last couple of weeks she'd expanded a whole lot, and the attendants hadn't wanted to let her on. But Dr. Reed assured her it was safe if she followed the guidelines they'd work out. She had to drink a lot of water and get up to walk every hour or so, but it was worth it to see her family.

She uncrumpled the note and read it over. Then re-crumpled the note and stuffed it in her pocket. She leaned forward to grab her iPod, but found her way blocked. She didn't have trouble reaching things yet, but this was a problem. With the tiny space airline seats provided and the narrow path to her properly-stored back pack, she was going to have trouble reaching it throughout the entire flight.

"Let me get that for you sweetie." Her neighbor offered. She was a kind woman, older than her father, but not elderly. Her kids probably were in college, maybe married. She was possibly a grandmother, but the kids would be no older than 5. She had soft, graying blonde hair and a face that smiled easily. She didn't dress as if she thought she knew style, but her outfits weren't the classic grandparents ones either. Miley took an instant liking to her.

The women grabbed the pink flowery pack easily and placed it on Miley's knees. "that's cute." She commented, pointing to a keychain. It had come with the pack, and she'd stuffed a picture of her and Lilly in when she was bored one day.

"thanks". Miley held the photo up, examining it closely. It had been two weeks since she'd seen any of her school friends. She didn't realize how much she missed them until now. She'd been so busy packing and planning, not letting herself dwell. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered all the fun they'd had. All the fun they'd never have again. She missed them now more than ever.

"What's wrong honey?" the lady asked kindly, pulling a tissue from her pocket. It was such a motherly gesture. Her mother had always had a pack of pink tissues in her purse. It'd been a while since she'd let herself think of her mother. At the beginning of her pregnancy it had been a constant worry. What would she think? How would she have reacted? Would everything have gone differently? Maybe she wouldn't even be pregnant if her mother had lived. She needed her now more than ever. She needed someone to talk to things about, and she wanted that someone to be her mother, not her step-mother. And not some random woman on a plane to Nashville.

"It's okay." The woman whispered kindly, handing her more tissues as the tears came faster, but still silent. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. I'm a mother, and mothers know these things. I don't need to be your mother to know it." The tears were lessening now. Nearly gone.

"Come on, let's get your mind off of it." She offered, handing Miley a set of airplane headphones. "There's this show my niece is obsessed with and I just don't get it. Have you heard of Zombie High?"

Miley nodded.

"Well her favorite episode's on here, and I want to impress her when I get home. Can you explain it?"

"Sure." Miley answered, focusing on the screen. The dramatic yet goofy theme song played, and over it was the lady's chatter. Her name was Mary Ann, and her niece, Kristy, was thirteen and obsessed with Jake Ryan. She was also a huge Hannah fan, but Mary didn't understand the show's premise.

"So…" Miley finished explaining, "this in this episode the princess of the undead comes back to Earth because she's trying to run away from all of these criminals. But they follow her, and Cody helps save her from the criminals."

"So who play Zarelda?" Mary Ann asked, pointing to the small purple blob on the screen.

"Hannah Montana." Miley answered shortly, examining her younger self. She saw how she'd changed in that picture. She'd grown only an inch or two, but she'd also gotten a lot skinnier in her face especially. The Hannah wig had changed a lot. Now it was a mess of short curls with sparkles scattered in. It looked like a sparkly, blonde version of Vanessa Hudgen's hair in High School Musical 2. But more obvious was her change in character. Then her only worries were school and boys. She relaxed and goofed off a lot, knowing that people would be there to catch her if she fell. Now, she'd fallen, and was just starting to get back on her feet, but with a lot of help. And although she wished she could say Jake's love supported her, she knew it was a lie. She still turned to her father, not Jake. She could only hope that it would change in time.

The flight lasted for hours, Miley fought with Jackson twice, once so loudly a flight attendant had to intervene for the sake of other passengers. After that she'd moodily taken out her iPod and set it to her playlist of soft, soothing music. She fell asleep to Fergie's "Big Girls Don't Cry". The playlist had long ended by the time she woke.

"Come on sweetie. Wake up." Miley woke to her shoulder being shaken gently. Looking around blearily she tried to recognize her surroundings. People thronged towards the exit, the aisles were blocked for rows back. Sighing, she slung her pack over her shoulder, adjusted her iPod, and checked her seat pocket for any misplaced items. It took twenty minutes to leave the plane. As she entered the terminal a shot of cool air shocked her. Frustrated and annoyed, she went to the baggage claim, but before she could reach the metal carousel, a loud cheer arose. People were calling her name. At the other end was a crowd of relatives, all anxious to see her. The only one who wasn't was Jackson, he was sitting moodily on a nearby bench, reading a book.

Miley ran happily towards her family, hugging her Aunt Dolly first, her mamaw second, and Luanne last.

"Look how big you are" her mamaw exclaimed, placing her hands on Miley's shoulders. "I'm surprised you were allowed on the plane."

"I nearly wasn't." Miley admitted.

"Aw, but you're still cute as a button!" Aunt Pearl exclaimed, pinching Miley's cheeks as if she were a baby.

Miley blushed.

"Miwey?" a small voice asked. Looking down, she saw one of her smallest cousins, Melody. "Miwey awe we gonna meet Jake?

Miley laughed sweetly, "if you come to the wedding, then yea Mel, he'll be there."

"YAY!' cheers erupted through everyone between 5 and twenty.

"I missed ya darling!" Aunt Dolly exclaimed, hugging her goddaughter tightly.

"I missed you too!" Miley agreed.

"Don't worry, he'll get used to it Miles." She whispered as they broke apart. Everyone started to leave. No one would let Miley carry luggage, so she simply talked with Jenny, a cousin just over a year older then her. They also looked alike, because Jen was Luann's nicer older sister.

Just as they left the airport, Miley's cell went off. Opening the device, she saw a text.

"Staying at hotel. Shooting movie. In Nashville." Read the text. It was from Jake.

**Author's Note. **So…interesting? I hope so! Keep reading!

Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me what you think about the song "Concrete Angel".

**Author's Rant.** I loved the performance! I thought that the dance, while beautiful, didn't really go with the song all that well. The song was amazing, and my sis is killing me because she doesn't like it.


	8. The Other Side of Me

**Disclaimer. **I own nothing except my imagination.

**Chapter 8 : The Other Side of Me**

"2 sevens."

"1 eight." I check my cards.

"B.S." I call, feeling gratification when Luann sulkily picked up the thick pile.

"2 nines." I tell them, placing down a nine and a six.

"1 ten."

"Peanut butter!" Luann huffs, picking up four cards moodily.

"4 jacks."

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" shouts a high pitch voice. Before anyone can even turn around a small body barrels into my back, taking me by surprise. I topple forward, arms extending out in front of me, to stop my inflated stomach from bouncing against the ground.

"Wanna play tag?" whispers an excited voice as my cousin, Shelby, clambers onto my achy back, piggy-back style. Before I can respond, Shelby's mother has come over, looking both concerned and angry.

"Miley" she asks, kneeling to our level and detangling her daughter's sticky finger from my hair. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." I answer, sitting up as Shelby releases me. "Yeah, I'm okay." I answer, certain now.

"Good." Aunt Bella sighs, looking relieved. Her face changes completely as she turns to five-year-old Shelbie.

"Shelbie Anna Stewart, what did I tell you about playing with Miley?"

"I haf to be cawefuw." She answers, staring at her feet. "But I onwee wanted to pway tag."

"Well tag is too dangerous for Miley right now."

"Why?" she asks, honestly confused.

"because it is, now go play."

"'kay."

There are two things I've leaned from visiting Tennessee. One, my family loves me very, very much. Two, Aunt Bella told all her kids I'm here on a visit before I go to fat camp. Bella Stewart is a very religious person, but she's also very family-oriented. If I hadn't stayed over at her house every single day of my childhood, I think she'd hate me. As it is, she tolerates me, but teaches her kids that Cousin Miley's just fat, because teenage pregnancy is wrong. I get why she does this in the case of Shelbie, but not her older daughter, Kenzy. Kenzy's a couple years older than me, and while she did figure out the secret, that was my doing, not her mothers. I mean who in the world wants to hear an hour long speech about how summer camp isn't really all that bad? One character trait my family has is ranting. A lot. You would not believe the rants I got when Mom died. When I wanted to be alone, they wanted to be there. With me. Every second. I can only imagine the horror I'll go through when it comes time to give birth. Not the physical pain, but the mental pain. But now I'm getting way off track.

**Author's Note. **Sorry about the lack of updates, unfortunately, it's not going to get much better. Next month is National Novel Writing Month, in which I am participating. With a 50000 word minimum (that's about 1667 a day, the size of my ff chapters) I probably won't be able to update. I will try to write a couple really quick as this month comes to a close, so I can publish them despite the fact that I'm not writing. For those of you interested in participating, the site is and my account is kikariki, of course.

Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me what you think about changing this to a first-person fic.

**Author's Rant.** I, personally, love the song. Yes, it's very sad, but it's also very sweet if you've ever seen the music video.

**IMPORTANT:** This is, with loose-ties finished, the chapter I wrote at the beginning of November. Now it is December and as you read this, I am writing a new chapter with a time jump. This chapter is basically fluff/telling you what Tenn. was like. Next chapter: BACK IN MALIBU


	9. Bigger Than Us

**Disclaimer. **I own nothing except my imagination.

**Chapter 9 : Bigger than Us**

"Wow-married. I would have never believed your dad would get married!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know." Miley agreed. "Remember when we thought we'd be sisters?"

"I'll never forget." Lily laughed, a little of her cocacola slopping over the edge of her glass. "We were so crazy."

"It would have been nice."

"No, no it wouldn't." Jake interjected, joining the conversation and wrapping his arm around Miley's waist. "You two have enough secrets and inside jokes!"

"BFF, duh!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miwey! Miwey!" I blur of blonde hair attacked Miley's legs, wrapping her tiny arms around her waste, her head rubbing into Miley's expanding stomach, knocking her backwards into Jake. Not expecting this, Jake dropped his drink, but managed to catch and steady his girlfriend. Once her feet were firmly planted, Jake brought Sophie into his arms. But she didn't want Jake, she wanted her new step sister. The seven-year-old leaned away from him, wrapping her arms around Miley's neck, still screaming.

"Hey, hey." She whispered, untangling her arms and setting her back into Jake's arms, "what's wrong Soph?"

"Kaylie was being mean!" she squeeled, pouting.

"Who's Kaylie?" Oliver asked, oblivious.

"Luann's little minion." Miley huffed, turning to look for her cousin and enemy. There she was, in a slinky and shimmery blue dress, clutching a tiny purse, her arms around her recent "capture" A.K.A. boyfriend. Of course, to top it all off, she was able to look sane and wear a floppy white cowboy hat. Some people had all the luck. Next to Luann was her sister, the 10-year-old terror named Kaylie. Now, normally, Miley would have advised Sophia to ignore Kaylie and invite her to stay with them. But, as always, Miley wasn't normal. With teenage and pregnancy hormones playing havoc on her actions and feelings, she was feeling assertive and defensive. How dare Kaylie make Sophia feel unwelcome in the Stewart family? It wasn't her right. It wasn't her job. "I'll go talk to her." Miley assured the seven-year-old, placing her silky shawl on the back of her chair. She adjusted her dress. It was a pretty mix of green and blue, bringing out both colors in her fierce eyes. It didn't hide her secret in anyway, but it was beautiful and if it hadn't been a maternity dress, it would be overly-popular. "LUANN." Miley called. But before she could get close to her cousin, Lilly was behind her, holding her back by her shoulders.

"Come on Miley, don't pick a fight."

"I'll pick a fight if I want to."

"Think about the baby."

"I don't want to. I'm sick and tired of thinking of the damn baby."

"MILEY." Lilly's tone was sharp and caught her attention immediately. "Do you hear yourself? Do you want me to believe that if I was to say, right now, that you had to get an abortion, you would willingly sign the forms?"

"I – no, but – Lilly! I – I mean, I don't…" she seemed to calm, back ing away from the fight. But just as Lilly loosened her grip, she bolted, swerving around Lilly towards Luann.

"MILEY!" her father's voice caught her completely off guard. She'd been under the impression that he was greeting guests out front. Apparently, the guests could now greet themselves. "Zoey Ray Stewart, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna teach Luann a lesson." She answered honestly.

"Miley, we've got to talk."

"Yeah, I know, I'll be careful."

"No, you don't know. Because if you didn't you wouldn't go picking a fist fight with your cousin." He pushed her out to the lobby. "We need to talk." No one followed them. Robby led her to an almost-empty couch. The only other occupant was Miley's new mother. Step mother. "Miley, you need to calm down." He ordered.

"Okay." She breathed, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm calm."

"Miley, don't make me give you a lecture today of all days."

"I'm calm, dad."

"Okay." he seemed to gather his thoughts. "Miley, what happened?"

"Kaylie was teasing Sophie."

"Is she okay?" Rose asked, worried.

"Yeah." Miley answered, "she ran to me, and now she's with Jake."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Hey, she's family, right?" Miley asked, grinning.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to."

"I've never had a little sister." Miley answered shrugging. "Besides it's good practice." She rubbed the top of her belly absent mindedly.

"Back to the matter at hand." Robbie ordered. "Miley, it's great that you wanted to stand up for your sister, I'm really proud of you for that, but you just can't fight anyone right now. If you get into a physical fight both you and the babies could get hurt. If you put yourself under too much stress, even worse could happen."

"I know daddy." She answered solemnly, "and I'm sorry."

"Okay, now go hang out with your friends."

"Thanks." Miley whispered, trying to stand. She struggled, and failed. Rose chuckled, helping her step daughter up.

"I remember when that was me." she told Miley. "But I never had to carry twins." Miley laughed.

"Thanks."

"This dance goes out to all those daughter and fathers." The D.J. announced, turning on "I Hope You Dance".

"May I have this dance?" Miley's father asked, politely offering his hand.

"Yes you may." Miley accepted, standing. The two danced slowly out on the floor, not speaking until the very end.

"You know, Miles, I'm really proud of you."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "proud of me for getting pregnant."

"Don't put youself down darlin'." He drawled, "you're handing the situation amazingly well. And you're still kind, and sweet, and despite all evidence, you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Thanks daddy." She whispered, blushing.

"And this next song is for every couple out there. May you always find joy in each other."

Jake replaced Robbie Ray, holding himself closer to Miley. She leaned into him, resting her tired head on his shoulder. "I love you Miley." He whispered at song's end.

"And now, the groom would like to make a special performance in honor of his daughter, Miley. Would Miley please come to the front?" Miley stepped forward. She let Jake guide her into a

chair at the front while Robbie Ray took the stage.

"Miley, you are an amazing kid. I remember when you used to run around the house singing this song with a pillow under your shirt. That's not a pillow anymore. But I still love ya Miles."

You're gonna hold on  
'Cause what you believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell you you're wrong—You ain't goin' down 

You'll have twins at eighteen  
Daddy will always forgive you  
And you'll hear from the guy again  
You won't drop outta high school  
Everybody treated you so cruel  
But you didn't give in and give them away 

You're gonna hold on  
'Cause what you believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell you you're wrong—You ain't goin' down 

His smile will get you through the day and every night I'll pray  
I had given her enough  
At night I'll lie awake and cry hopin' you'll get by  
'Cause you can't live on love 

You'll work night and day to keep you goin'  
Through the sweat and tears without them knowin'  
It'll be worth it just to watch them grow  
Oh, oh, at least I was able to hold you  
Whenever you needed my shoulder  
I'm so glad I never made you go 

You're gonna hold on  
'Cause what you believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell you you're wrong—You ain't goin' down 

You'll have twins at eighteen  
Daddy will always forgive you  
And you'll hear from the guy again  
You won't drop outta high school  
Everybody treated you so cruel  
But you didn't give in and give them away 

You're gonna hold on  
'Cause what you believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell you you're wrong—You ain't goin' down 

His smile will get you through the day and every night I'll pray  
I had given her enough  
At night I'll lie awake and cry hopin' you'll get by  
'Cause you can't live on love 

You'll work night and day to keep you goin'  
Through the sweat and tears without them knowin'  
It'll be worth it just to watch them grow  
Oh, oh, at least I was able to hold you  
Whenever you needed my shoulder  
I'm so glad I never made you go 

(song: "I Ain't Going Down", by: Shania Twain)

"I love you darlin'." He finished.

"I love you too daddy."

"Jackson, I don't want to fight you."

"Just tell me, why didn't you tell me?"

"Not now, Jackson." Miley leaned against the wall, smoothing her sticky stray hairs offof her forehead. The party was coming to an end, and it was very late. All she wanted to do was go to bed, but he just didn't get or respect that.

"Why not now?"

"Beause." She forced herself of the wall, "because I'm tired and crazy and I promised dad I wouldn't get into any fights. And don't say this isn't a fight Jackson because I know you. You're going to keep asking. You're going to keep asking forever and ever until dad tells you to give it up. But then you'll just pick it up again when he's not nearby, so save it."

"What if I promise?"

"No." spinning on her heal, Miley walked away, aiming for a comfy couch filled with friends across the room. But before she got halfway there, she seemed just stopped, hands immidiatly on her stomach,

"What's wrong Miley?" Jackson asked, running up behind her, "what's wrong?"

"nothing." She answered, shaking her head to reality.

"What?"

"Here." Miley grabbed his hand and steered it to her stomach. A second later the hand received a swift kick. "It's the first time they kicked!"

**Author's Note. **F.Y.I. here, Miley should be about 6 mo.Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me what you're doing for the holidays. (any holiday – I'm Jewish)

**Author's Rant.** I like first person  this wasn't written in first person  I also like smilies. --U


	10. Right Here

**Disclaimer. **I own nothing except my imagination.

**Chapter 10 : Right Here**

"Miley. Miiiillleeeeeyyy." A voice whispered, disturbing the young star's dreams. "Mmmmmiiiiiiiiilllllllleeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy."

"What?" she groaned.

"Get up."

"Idon'twanna." She replied, snuggling into the covers.

"Too bad, it's time for school." Jake answered, throwing on a jacket.

"Go without me."

"Miley, you have to go to school."

"No, I don't."

"Miley!" he said sharply.

"let me sleeeeeep." She groaned, turning over.

"I'm getting your dad." He answered.

"Well, good for you." She answered. Scoffing, Jake left. By the time he returned Miley was back in a deap sleep.

"MILEY." Robbie called loudly.

"huh?"

"Get up!"

"no." she answered, pulling the covers in closer to her.

"Then why don't I get you a complimentary bucket of ice-cold water to throw on your head?" he offered.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up!" she answered, throwing the covers off and practically jumping off the bed as if it were made of nails.

"Good, I'll see you in ten minutes for breakfast." He answered, turning and stomping upstairs. Miley walked towards her chair, she'd laid out her clothes two nights ago.

"Miley, I just wanted to get you up." Jake offered apologetically.

"I'm not speaking to you right now Leslie Jacob Ryan." She answered, struggling out of her pajama top.

"Aw, come on." Miley didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she turned on her iHome, music of her favorite radio station filling the room.

"And that was Natasha Bedingfield's 'Love Like This' featuring Sean Kingston." The host announced, too energetic for such an early hour. "Next up, the hottest song for the past ten weeks, miss pop-sensation Hannah Montana's 'Bigger Than Us'!" Miley turned the music down and sang above her own voice. She's let vocal lessons slip over the summer, and the difference was, while not painfully obvious, obvious enough. She just wasn't as practiced as she used to be.

**I see your face  
Look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in  
Tell me your dreams I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside and see all the colors of the rainbow  
I know**

We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be apart  
of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us

I wanna see beyond my own little world  
Grab your hands so we could twirl around the galaxy  
See the world  
The clarity  
Oh whoah Oh whoah  
We have such a long way to go  
But I know  
We're getting closer every day

We all wanna believe in love

We all wanna believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be apart  
of the greater picture  
that's hanging in our hearts

Yeah it's bigger than us  
It fills the universe  
It lights the skies above  
and rescues our hearts  
with love  
L-O-V-E Love  
with love  
L-O-V-E Love

That's what's bigger than us  
Bigger than us  
c'mon  
It's love It's love  
That's bigger than us  
It's love It's love  
That's bigger than us  
It's love It's love  
It's love It's love It's love It's love

We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe in something  
Bigger than just us

"Pancakes on the table!" Robbie Ray called, his voice penetrating the house. Miley pulled the brush through her hair one last time before dashing up, Jake at her heals. When she arrived everyone was already there and seated. Robbie Ray sat at the head, already digging into his stack. On his right was Rose, who was helping Sophie cut her pancakes in to manageable bites, and limiting her syrup intake. Next to her was Sammy, digging in eagerly. Steph was next to him, more interested in sneaking a few Z's then eating her pancakes. She wouldn't have to worry for long. From across the table, Jackson speared her top pancake to add to his own stack, and Sam seemed to like this idea. Next to Jackson was Amy, and beside her were Jake and Miley's empty seats.

Amy had helped them move into the new house, and took the smaller basement bedroom. (Miley and Jake were in the larger.) She seemed to be someone Miley could get along with, but they might not be the best of pals. While Miley was sweet and into pastels and pop music, Amy took to old rock and a mix of dark colors and neon. She was an photographer and designer. She made a lot of her own clothes. Today she wore a jean vest with artistic black paint stains. Under it was a lime green tank. Her jeans were dark, but her boots were a suprising bright blue. To complete the look, her choppy chin-length blond hair had hot pink fringes and was tucked into a black-and pink striped beret. Across the back of her chair was her signature messenger bag. She'd designed it herself. The bag was jean on the outside, with black velvet inside. The clasps were brass squares and the bag was covered in puffy-paint signatures of her school friends.

But despite contrasting personalities and likes, the two seemed to get along well enough. They were both artists, shop-a-holics, and teddy bear collectors.

------------- that day, at school ----------

Miley and Jake had both been granted abbreviated scheduals in their senior year. They only needed to fulfill the four credits of the four core subjects to graduate, so they went in in the mornings and came home before lunch. But even still, that first day was brutal. Much worse than either had imagined. Not all of it was on purpose, most of it wasn't. Sure, there were people who openly talked about it. And their were others who whispered and pointed, but at least they had the decency to try and hide their astonishment. The worst were the people who pitied her. No one made mean coments, but plenty of people wanted to touch her stomach or ask questions. Just because she was pregnant, that didn't mean she was a stupid mueseam exhibit.

By Friday people started to have the gaul to actually say something mean to her. Amber and Ashley, were, of course, head of this. After a particularly brutal taunting, Miley ran to the Senior girl's bathroom in tears. She locked herself in the stall and wiped away the tears. Soon, the second period bell rang, and people flooded the bathroom. Wiping her tears, she waited out the flow of people, listening in on every conversation.

"Did you hear about that Miley girl?"

"Did you SEE her?"

"It's so sad."

"She's a slut."

"I wish I was carrying Jake Ryan's baby."

Miley felt a sudden, painful kick in her right side.

"She looks like she's going to explode."

"Be careful Helen, or you could become the next Miley."

When it seemed like everyone had gone, she emerged, only to find that she was wrong. Lilly stood smugly in the corner, arms folded across her chest.

"How ya feelin'?" she asked, coming to her best friend's side.

"Rotten." Miley answered, washing her hands. "But it's not like we can do anything."

"They're all idiots, and it'll die down eventually." Lily comforted, grabbing paper towels for Miley.

"Thanks." Miley answered as they left the bathroom. They were only halfway to Miley's next class when she felt a dramp on both her left and right side. She leaned forward, bending her knees and holding her sides in pain. "oh-how."

"what's worng?" Lilly asked, concerned. Her voice grew shakey as Miley didn't answer. "Is it the babies Miley?"

"Just a cramp." Miley answered weakly, standing straight and massaging her sides.

"Miley, I don't-"

"It was a cramp." Miley said forcefully.

"But what if it wasn't?"

"It was."

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Lilly replied, grabbing her friend's wrist.

"Two problems, A. I weight a whole heck of a lot more than you, and B. living on a farm also makes me just as much stronger." It was true. While Lilly struggled, Miley's feet remained planted firmly on the ground. And she didn't even seem to be struggling.

"Come or I'll just go and tell her and then you'll be called over the intercom for everyone to hear!" Lilly threatened. Miley gave in, letting her friend drag her through the Senior Locker Commons, Health hallway, and into the clinic.

"And who do we have here?" the plump nurse asked kindly.

"My friend here's been having what she calls bad cramps but what I think are contractions." Lilly answered for Miley.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Miley Stewart."

"grade?"

"I'm a senior." Miley grumbled.

"Okay, Miss Miley. I don't mean to pry, but about how far along are you?"

"Seven months." Miley answered. "With twins." She added.

"Have you ever had a Braxton Hicks, Miley?"

"A what?"

"Braxton Hicks. They're fake contractions that feel real, to get your body ready."

"Oh." Miley answered.

"That's what I think you're getting, but I'd like to check. The only problem is, to check you really need to go to a hospital."

"I don'" Miley was about to protest when another contraction ripped through, forcing her to focus on breathing rather than talking. "oowwww" she whispered. "that hurts."

"It's okay, sweetie." The nurse offered, "it's okay. Just bear through it for a minute, okay?"

Miley nodded, waiting through the pain. As the pain left her body tears flooded her eyes.

"Sweetie, does the father fo here?"

"Yes." She answered, taking the tissue Lilly offered.

"Jake Ryan, Mrs. Gorol's room." Lilly answered for her.

"I'm going to call Mr. Ryan down then, okay? I can get someone from the office to take you straight to the hospital and have your parents meet you there. Why don't your call your parents?" Miley nodded, sitting next to the phone she'd pointed to. She dialed her father's number.

"Stewart residence, Robbie Ray speaking."

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Miley, what's wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm getting these really bad cramps. The nurse thinks they're just Braxton Hicks, but she's taking me to the hospital to check. She wants me to meet you there."

"Okay baby, I'll leave right now."

"Thanks daddy."

"Miley?"

"What?"

"Don't get too worried, your mama had so many false alarms when she was pregnant, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay daddy." She answered, "Bye."

"Is he coming?" the nurse asked.

"Yea, he'll meet me there." Miley answered, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Alright, Jake will be here in a few minutes and someone's on their way from the office. You can bring your back pack, or I can keep it here for you." She offered.

"I'll take it with me. Hospitals are pretty boring. Great homework-doing time." Miley explained.

"Alright."

Soon Miley and Jake were in their own room, waiting to for someone to come in and tell them what the heck was going on. The office lady was still there, waiting for some kind of guardian to arrive.

"Hey Miles." Her father entered the room quietly. "Who are you?" he asked, politely curious.

"Mrs. Walters, I drove your daughter here, and I should really be getting back to the school." She explained, shaking his hand.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Walters, for taking them here and waiting for me to come."

"It was not problem." She answered, "they're nice kids."

"Well thank you anyways." He answered as she left. "How are you feelin' Mile? Have they told you anything yet?"

"No, but they said Dr. Reed would be in soon." She answered. Her face was calm, but a second later she broke into a waterfall of tears. "I'm scared daddy. What if I'm in labor? What if they're premature? What if they die? I love them."

"It's okay, baby." He whispered, wrapping her in a bear hug. "It'll all work out, I promise. And if you are in labor, which I doubt, they can stop it. And if they can't, they can give you drugs to make those little lungs mature faster. They'll do all they can. Newborns have recovered from worse, you hear it all the time on the news."

"Ahem." They turned to see Dr. Reed, standing in the doorway. "Thank you." She stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Miley, I'm sorry to tell you that you are, infact, in labor. But don't worry, it's still very early and there's a very good chance we can stop it. In a couple minutes I'll come back in and attatch some instruments to monitor you, and an anesthesiologist will come in to give you the medicine and some pain medication if you want it. What ever you do, don't worry. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure those babies stay put."

"Thanks." Miley answered.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to have a nurse come in and explain further, we're a little short-staffed today."

"We understand." Robie Ray answered as the blonde dashed out. Twenty minutes later Miley was hooked up and listening to the ramblings of a nurse.

"…and this monitors your contractions. Those spiked are contractions, and as time moves on they should get smaller and less frequent. There's really nothing to do know except wait and see what happens. If the contractions end, I expect they'll put you on a strict bedrest and have you homeschooled. If they don't, we can try to prolong birth as long as possible while give you a medication to mature their lungs. But the odds are you'll be stuck in bedrest for two months, kiddo."

"Thanks." Miley answered, looking glumly at her stomachs. Her contractions had seemed to disappear with the epidural, but she knew they were still going on. Judging by the machine next to her, one was happening right now.

"I'll be right at the nurse's station outside your room if you need anything." She offered, walking to the door. "Ask for Carla."

"Thank you."

"Jake." Miley whispered as her father went to close the door, "I'm scared."

"Me too." He answered honestly, "but we'll make it Miley."

"But will the twins?"

**Author's Note. **Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me what you think about Jiley vs. Moliver and/or Loliver vs. Lackson.

**Author's Rant.** The holidays are awesome! I got a Wii and an iPod Nano, but I get to hold it over all my friends and then relax and not get super-excited over Christmas. Plus, this year, Hannukah was on my birthday! Yay-ness!


	11. Pumpin' Up the Party

**Disclaimer. **I own nothing except my imagination.

**Chapter 11 : Pumpin' Up the Party**

"No, Miley, sit!" Lily ordered.

"I want to help!" Miley complained, sitting back on the couch.

"You can help by not giving any of us heart attacks." Robbie retorted, draping a pink paper table cloth over their kitchen table.

"I feel so useless!"

"You're relaxing." Jake stressed. "on the doctor's orders."

"I don't want to relax!"

"If only you knew how lucky you were…" Jake mumbled.

"Lucky?" Miley cried in disbelief. "you just called me LUCKY!? I'm stuck here, because of YOU I might add, being fat. I went into labor early and nearly KILLED our kids.. For God's sake, I'm seventeen and pregnant with TWINS. How lucky is that? And now I can't do anything except have your heavy kids constantly shrink my bladder and then get YELLED AT when I get up and use the restroom. Because it's all MY fault. Yes of course, it's MY fault that I need to use the restroom. God forbid it's your fault because it's YOUR side of the family that has chubby babies!"

"Miley-" Jake whined.

"No! No don't you DARE whine at me. YOU get to go to school. YOU get to see your friends everyday. YOU can walk without being SCREAMED AT. YOU can go work on you freakin' fabulous movie sets and go to Hollywood parties and leave this behind for a couple hours. ME, I'm stuck here. I get to carry around all the weight and have future pro soccer players kick me in the GUT all day. So don't you DARE whine at ME!"

"Miley." Robbie Ray said warningly, "calm down. Stress is bad."

"I don't care what the doctor says is bad for me! I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do and when to do it! I'm not some stupid robot! I'm human! I need to get up and walk! I need to release my anger! It's HEALTHY!" she screamed in rage.

"Miley, Miley, I know you're frustrated. I know this is hard on you-"

"NO you don't. You'll never understand because YOU'LL never be pregnant. You may think you understand, but you never will."

"No, I don't understand exactly how you're feeling at this moment, but I understand that you need a release and that you're stressed and tired." He sighed, walking over to her and giving up on straightening the table cloth. "Miley, why don't you help get Sophie and Sam ready? I'm sure Rose would appreciate it."

"Last time I was around Sam he tried to kick me." she answered, crossing her arms angrily.

"Miley, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Did mean to almost possibly KILL two innocent, unborn children?" her voice rose again.

Robbie Ray sighed. "We've talked with him since then. He's grounded and he's on probation from any of his toys we've deamed 'violent', okay? There isn't anything more we can do, and he seems sorry. Give him another chance, Miles."

"Fine, I'd rather his company than Jake's anyways." She muttered, pushing herself off the couch.

"That's my girl." He laughed, returning to party prep.

- - - - - - later that day - - - - - -

"Thank you so much!" Miley squeeled. The baby shower was ending, and she was opening the mountain of presents infront of her. Surronding her were all the people who loved her, her new family, Aunt Dolly, Oliver, Lily, and a few family friends.

The unveiled gift were two baby blankets Mamaw had made. It was tradition for her to make one for a new Stewart baby. Miley still had hers even, though it was ratty and a very faded pink. These two were bright, one yellow, the other white, with opposite color ducks on the bottom left corner. Under the baby duck was room for the child's name to be added later. Miley's had a duck too, the only Stewart to have one, in green. She smiled as she felt the soft, heavenly cloth. She'd been so afraid that Mamaw would have disapproved of the pregnancy and not made these blankets.

"This is from us." Lily said, offering a package to Miley. Caught in Lily's hand was Oliver's hand. The two had begun dating over the summer, but they hadn't told anyone until a month ago. Not angry, instead Miley thought it was sweet. The two were so obviously destined for each other. She could just see Lily, years from now, surrounded by little brown-and-blonde haired children telling them, 'I met your daddy on the first day of preschool. I was scared to death…' Right now that was just a day dream. The two were still adjusting to the change from friend to dating, and had barely pecked each other on the cheeks, let alone the lips. Still, there was hope.

Miley tore open the wrapping to reveal two outfits Miley had pointed out to Lily in a catalog a few weeks before. They were white and yellow, like the blankets. Each was a simple one-piece set with a matching ducky pacifier each. One had yellow-and white stripes, the other circles, so they could be distinguished. "Thanks so much!" she exclaimed, leaning forward to capture her friends in hugs.

It wasn't long before the coffee table and surrounding area were covered in gifts. Because they had decided not to learn genders, almost everything was yellow or white. Anything that had green or blue also had pink and purple, and there were no gender-specific outfits. Almost everyone had gone but Aunt Dolly. Robbie Ray and Jake were moving the gifts down to our room while Rose, Amy, and Stephanie were "creatively" disposing of decorations. They wrapped each other in paper chains and wore party hats on their noses, giving the impression that they were making more of a mess than actually cleaning. Sam, Jackson, and Sophia, however, were cleaning. They were almost inhaling the leftover food, plotting an evil sugar-high. Miley was blaring her iPod and working out thank-you cards while Dolly searched through a magazine Stephanie had left on the coffee table. It was an issue of Bop.

"Miley, look at this." She announced, handing her goddaughter a folded page. It was a 2-page spread labeled, 'Jake Tells All'. They'd talked about it earlier, and decided on Jake's answers. He'd wanted people to know that he was unavailable and why. Curiously, Miley skimmed through the article.

_Jake Tells All_

_What has he been keeping secret for so long?_

_Television and movie heart-throb Jake Ryan has always been private about his life, but no more! He gave Bop an exclusive interview about his life –love, school, and on film- that he's never given before._

_Many remember his rocky girlfriend from four years ago – the infamous Miley Stewart. He revealed that the two began dating again that summer, and they've been together since. That's right girls, Jake is off the market – possible forever. He revealed that the two are pregnant! "We only had sex a couple times" he explains, blushing, "and we always used protection, but it broke that last time." But the gossip doesn't stop there, not at all! They conceived in March, and in June the two discovered that Miley is pregnant with twins. "it was such a surprise. We weren't actually having a real check-up at the time, so it was a total shock. She'd had a bad fall down the steps and broken her arm, and we were making sure that they were okay. Well, at the time we didn't know it was 'they'."_

_Jake shot a movie in Tennessee this past summer while his girlfriend visited her extended family there. They returned in August for her famous father – Robbie Ray Stewart – 's wedding to Rosalynn Morgan, adding her four children to the family. A week later they all moved – including Jake – to a larger house. "Miley and I have the larger of two basement bedrooms. We're not allowed to move out until we both complete college." He explained._

_In September the two started their senior year at Seaview High in Malibu, California. They'd been given shortened schedules, for Miley to reduce stress, and for Jake time to work on movie sets. But the stress was still too high for Miley, and she went into early labor after the first week. "It was so nerve-wracking" Jake said, explaining the day. "She'd been crying in the bathroom from teasing, and a friend was comforting her, so I went back to class. I mean, I'm not allowed in the girls room, and a teacher was yelling at me to 'stop harassing' them. Ten minutes later I was called down to the clinic. The nurse thought it was Braxton Hicks, but we went to the hospital anyways. It took a long time to stop the contractions. The entire time we were so nervous. We weren't sure we could handle one baby, let alone twins, let along premature twins? We were so relieved when they told us we could go home in the morning."_

_Since then, Jake's kept up with school and acting, his last movie finishing filming the first week in November. Miley is home schooled and on bed rest. Jake has promised us an exclusive interview with both of them in the new year, when the twins will be only two months old._

_He only had one last set of words for us before the interview's end; "I love Miley. Honey, if you're reading this, I love you. No matter how crazy you're being from the hormones or how many times I've gone to fill some crazy craving or even how many times I've yelled at you to sit down and stop walking around, I love. I'll love you forever, Miley."_

_How sweet is that?_

She smiled, handing back the article. He'd followed every scripted word, except the ending. That was, truly sweet.

That interview in January made her queasy. She planned to release the Hannah secret then. The thought of it was so nerve-wracking.

**Author's Note. **Sorry it's a short chapter, the next one will be longer! I had so much trouble writing it! Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me if you prefer Loliver or Lackson?

**Author's Rant.** Personally, I hate Jake. But most of you seem to love him, so I'll keep him in the story and change the description. Ho hum….Loliver or Lackson?


	12. Who Said

**Disclaimer. **I own nothing except my imagination.

**Chapter 12 : Who Said**

"Ow" Miley sighed, grapping her stomach in pain and leaning against the cheap store shelf for support.

"Miley are you sure these aren't real contractions?" Rose asked suspiciously. Miley nodded, not wanted to let a curse explode from her lips if she opened them to respond. "I mean sure-sure?" she seemed to consider the question for a minutes.

Was she sure? No. Was she scared? Yes. Did she want the answer to be that she was in labor? Hell no. But could she be? It was more than likely. It was only two days from Halloween, and Miley had jumped (almost literally) at the chance to get up and walk around. As her due date grew nearer, the rules on bed rest grew more lenient. Today, she was helping her step siblings pick out Halloween costumes. She was due in exactly one week and 2 days.

"They're more painful than before." She answered truthfully, "but I can handle it. It doesn't feel any different than the other Braxton hicks."

"You've been getting them for a while, though." Rose pointed out. She sighed, "why don't you go sit down and have Sophie model costumes for you. If you're still getting them by the time we leave, I'm gonna say you're in labor and take you to the hospital, okay?"

" 'Kay." Miley offered, sitting down in a soft chair covered in fake blood and silky cobwebs. Above her, a fake spider lowered itself down a string and rose back to the ceiling, over and over again. In front of her, Sophie modeled an over-glittered Hannah Montana costume. It was going for half-price due to the stars' quiet retreat from society.

"Don't I look fab.?" She asked, beaming and twirling.

"You look amazing, Soph. Why don't you sing me a couple lines?" she threw her sibling a plastic mic that she caught.

"I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you"

"Encore! Encore!" Miley screamed playfully, clapping.

Sophie obliged, singing another verse before retiring to the dressing room. "I think I'll get this costume." She announced, holding it in her hands.

"Do you have all of it?" Miley asked, taking the cardboard 'this includes' list. "Tank top?"

"check!" she held up a lime green tank with excessive fringe.

"Jacket?" Sophie held up a white cropped jacket. "Jeans and belt?" she held up perfectly torn and used jeans with a white belt. "Wig?" the old straight-style wig was thrown into the bag.

"You just need a microphone and boots to complete this." Miley grabbed the cardboard box the microphone came in and re-packaged it. "Here, you can use that pair of boots at home." She told her, handing her the box and taking the costume's package. "Let's find your mom."

"Our mom." Sophie corrected. She was so sensitive about everyone calling Rose Mom and Robbie Ray Dad.

"Right, our mom."

They caught up with the new Mrs. Stewart at the cash register. Just as they were leaving the shop a sharp contraction hit Miley. She bit her lips in an attempt not to scream, closing her eyes tight against the pain.

"Breathe." Rose assured her. "In and out."

"What's wrong mommy?" Sophia asked innocently.

"In and out."

"Mommy!" she wasn't used to being ignored, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Just a second Sophie." She said impatiently. "Just bear through it Miley." She whispered, "Stephanie, can you bring up the car?"

"sure." She answered, taking the keys and her siblings with her.

"It'll be okay, just following the breathing exercises." She assured again. "In and out." Miley released her lips, which were sore from being bitten.

"I'm okay."

"Miley, that wasn't just some BH."

"I don't want to be in labor." She whispered, more to herself.

"I know, it's scary and it hurts, but we're going to the hospital and they'll give you a good epidural." She assured as the van drove up. Stephanie, weeks from getting her license, drove up. "Stephanie and Sam, in the back, okay?" she ordered, clearing two middle seats for Miley and taking the driver's seat herself. "Miley, can you call your dad and Jake?" she asked, handing her a cell phone.

"I've got mine." She answered, already having pressed her home phone number.

"Stewart Residence, this is Robert speaking."

"Daddy?" Miley asked. It always freaked her out when anyone used her father's real name, even if he did.

"What's wrong Miles?"

"I'm in labor. We're going to the hospital now and we'll meet you there."

"Okay, I'm on my way." He answered.

"Can you grab my bag? It's by the top of the basement staircase."

"Sure honey, I'll see you in ten minutes, okay?"

"Dad, is Jake there?"

"No, he's at the set, do you want me to call him?"

"I'll call him dad. See you in ten minutes." She hung up before dialing Jake's number. Straight to voicemail. "Hey Jakers, it's Miley. I'm in labor. Meet me at the hospital when you get the message, okay?" she asked before hanging up.

"Couldn't reach him?" Rose asked.

"He turned it off." Miley answered, "It's not supposed to be on during shooting."

"Did he give you an emergency number?"

"Oh right! The director!" Miley scrolled through her contacts list impatiently. The second number for Jake was an emergency number. She pressed send.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.

"Can I talk to Jake Ryan?" she asked sweetly, innocently. Too innocently.

"Sorry sweetie, the star's busy." He answered, hanging up. She dialed again.

"Can I talk to my boyfriend?" she asked, less sugar-coated.

"Talk to your boyfriend on your own time." He hung up again. She dialed again. "Look kid, I don't have time for your games, we're trying to get through a climactic scene."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'd kinda like the father of my babies there for the birth if that wouldn't be too hard for ya." Miley drawled sarcastically. A minute later Jake's voice crackled over the line.

"Hey, what's up Miley?" he asked.

"I'm in labor." She cut to the simple answer, sick of being nice to his director.

"I'll meet you there in, like, twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

"I love you." He rushed before hanging up.

Miley called Dolly and cancelled her girls-night-in plans with Lily before they reached the hospital.

"Hey Miley." Dr. Reed greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hi." Miley answered.

"Well, it appears that you are in labor."

"Can I…would it be possible for me not to have a C-Section?" Miley asked nervously. She hadn't talked about this with anyone. They all expected her to have the operation, but she didn't want to do through with it.

"As long as both heads are facing down." Elliot answered, "We can check with an ultrasound."

"Thanks." Elliot spread the cool goo. Within ten minutes Miley was cleared not to have a C-Section. Do you want an epidural?"

"Yes." Miley answered, almost before the offer had been finished.

"okay." The doctor answered with a quick laugh. "Why don't you sit on the bed so I can check how far dilated you are, and then I'll get you an anesthesiologist?"

"Good deal." Miley answered, swinging her legs onto the bed. She was nervous. There was no one else in the room. Steph had been distracted by a cute guy in the lobby, and Rose was dropping Sam and Sophie at the day care.

"Okay, you're about 3 centimeters dilated."

"Only 3?"

Dr. Reed gave a weak smiled, "first labors can last a long time Miley." She warned. "Once you get that epidural I'd advise trying to get a little rest to save up your energy."

"I've been saving energy since September." Miley grumbled.

Elliot chuckled, "I'll send in the anesthesiologist."

Miley fell asleep quickly after the drug was administered. She slept with little interruption for five hours, waking up at seven that night to a painful contraction.

"oooowwwwwww." She moaned to a sleeping room. The lights had been dimmed and only outlines could be made out in the dark. Visiting hours were over, so non-family had gone. According to the note on the bedside table, Rose and Stephanie were having dinner in the cafeteria downstairs. The only shape in the room was of Robbie Ray and Jackson, both asleep in the room's uncomfortable chair. But outside, whispering could be heard.

"Jake, are you sure you want to be here?"

"I'm sure mom." He answered, sounding distracted.

"I mean 'here' in the broader sense. Here, tied down to a family, when you could be traveling the world." She begged.

"I want to be here mom, I need to be here." He answered, shuffling a paper.

"Why Jake?"

"Because when I tell the paparazzi that I love my kids, I want to actually mean it." He retorted angrily.

"Jake! I love you!"

"Oh sure, you love having a kid. Then how come you never just talked to me? How come you never called, just to say good night? How come I have more memories with maids and nannies than you?"

"That doesn't mean I didn't love you. And can we get back on the subject of you and your kids?"

"Mom, if you don't support my decision than GO HOME." He ordered.

"I support your decision!" she answered angrily, "I just want to understand why you made that choice."

"Because Tanya raised me to do the right thing." He answered.

"Jake" Mrs. Ryan sighed.

"That's why, like it or not."

"Fine, fine, I get your point." She sighed, "Look, I'm going to get some food. I'll bring you back a sandwich or something." The door creaked open, the bright hallway light framing Jake in an eerie glow.

"oh, you're awake." He sighed, "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

Miley was about to answer no when her stomach rumbled. "if it isn't too much trouble." She answered meekly. "But first." She held out her hands to him, he took them looking into her eyes. "Thank you."

"You heard the conversation." He groaned.

"Thank you." She said, more forcefully.

"Your welcome, Miley." He answered, pecking her on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Jake?"

"Yeah?" he asked, stopping in the doorway, "can you hand me my book?"

"Sure." He answered, rifling through her duffle to pull out a copy of her favorite Harry Potter. "Here."

"Thanks."

It wasn't long before Rose returned.

"Hey Miley." She greeted.

"Hi." Miley looked up from the book. Suddenly, she dropped the heavy tomb in pain and surprise. "ooww." She whimpered. Rose rushed forward, letting Miley squeeze her hands. She sat on the edge of the bed, whispering comforting words.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"It hu-urts."

"I know, I know it does."

"oooooww" Miley sobbed, letting go of her step mother's hands to lean into her, resting her head on Rose's shoulder. "It hurts so badly." Rose didn't reply, instead she began rubbing Miley's back, hoping to relieve her pain. "I miss her so badly." She confided, "I mean, I love you, you know that, but I just miss her so much right now. She went through this same pain for me. God, I wish I could talk to her. I with I could tell her how much I love her and miss her. Tell her" she sniffled, "tell her everything that's happened and all my plans. And here all of her opinions." Miley paused, her crying overwhelming her voice, "She used to give me all these silly suggestions when I had a tough situation. Her answers would always make me laugh and be able to calm down and think it through. I need her so much right now." She paused again, the sobs lessening. "But I'm so glad you're here too. It's just, she raised me, ya know?"

"I understand completely." Rose assured her. "Don't worry about upsetting me by talking about your mom. I want to know more about her. She seems like such a wonderful person, someone I would have really been friends with."

"You two would have been." Miley agreed. "She loved to laugh. You would have been able to make her laugh so much with all your jokes, and she would have told you all these great stories about her life. She had these amazing stories from when she was little. She lived on a farm outside of Nashville, and she has so many crazy siblings. Going home, it's like a party." They paused.

"Miley." Rose paused, "We should have had this talk earlier, but… well, I don't want to replace your mom, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to talk to me. About anything. Okay?"

"I'll like that." Miley answered, smiling.

"awwwww." They both looked up to see Dr. Reed, standing in the doorway. But it hadn't been her that had made the noise. Behind her was the familiar and annoying curly-haired doctor. "Family moment. Tear tear." He left.

"Ignore him." Elliot advised, carefully adjusting the room's lighting.

"You're just at five centimeters." She announced five minutes later.

"Only five?"

"Only five." Elliot confirmed. "And doing fine."

"Is there any way to make it less painful?"

"I'll have them re-administer your epidural."

"Thank you." Miley whispered, letting her head fall back onto the fluffy pillows.

She fell asleep again, waking a little past one a.m., but she still wasn't ready. By the time 5 a.m. rolled around, she was getting annoyed.

"You're at eight." Elliot told her.

"That's it!" Miley nearly screamed in frustration, "if I'm not pushing by seven, I'm getting a C-Section!"

Low and behold, at 7 a.m. she was only at 9 cm. Half an hour later, she was in the operating room with Jake and Robbie Ray at her side.

"We're making the incision now." The surgeon, a man introduced as 'Turk' announced.

"I'm having a baby." Miley gasped.

"We're having twins." Jake countered.

"Slight pressure" Turk warned. Miley closed her eyes as she felt building pressure before a release. "Baby A is born." He announced. But no strangled cry followed his words. No sound of a baby filled the room. Just the whispered of worried nurses. A long minute later fragile, weak cries finally escaped, and everyone let out their breath. "Pressure again." He warned. Again Miley closed her eyes, gripping her boyfriend's and father's hands tightly. This time a cry followed the pressure release almost immediately. She let out a strangled laugh of joy.

"I just gave birth to twins!" she cried.

"You're amazing, Miley." Jake exclaimed, kissing her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Robbie Ray agreed, mimicking Jake's motion. But just as he backed away, a nurse came over to them, an-over the mouth mask in her hand, similar to an oxygen mask.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?"

"She's bleeding a lot, we need room for another surgeon and to put her under. Everything will be fine, but we can't have you in here, okay?"

"Okay." Jake answered, he gave Miley a quick kiss and left. Robbie squeezed her hand and followed him.

"Someone will be out to talk to you in a minute," she told them before turning to Miley, "you did great sweetie, and there's no reason to worry-"

"Hurry up Carla!" Turk called.

"Take a deep breath honey." Carla instructed, placing the mask over Miley's mouth. She took in a deep breath.

**Author's Note. **This came up in a review, so I'm answering it now so others can read. No, I am not stopping this fic because Jamie Lynn is pregnant. (Actually, in this fanfic Miley is now 18, 2 years older than her.) Personally, I feel sorry for her and wish her the best. I hope she doesn't get in the spotlight for other bad things in the future, but right now I support her. (Although I know and respect that different people have different views…) I'm glad that she didn't have an abortion. The fact that she faced the world with an open announcement without hiding it shows that she is brave and strong. Please, whatever you guys do, I ask you not to make fun of her. At least, not in my comments. (Not that anybody has)

Also, the net chapter will probably be the last. However, there's a 90 chance of a sequal!

Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me

**Author's Rant.** I like both Loliver and Lackson, personally. Read my profile for more info on my feelings.


	13. I Miss You

**Disclaimer. **I own nothing except my imagination.

**Chapter 13 : I Miss You**

"How do you feel?" Jake asked as Miley's eyes fluttered open. In his arm snuggling a peaceful, tiny baby.

"Achy?" she answered.

He laughed. "That I don't doubt. Is there anything I can get you?" he offered, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder.

"Not really." She answered, stifling a yawn. She curled nto his warm body, enjoying the feeling of his warm chest against her head, his strong arm curling from her shoulder to her waist protectively. Blinking, she got a close look at the baby in her arms. Judging by the little blue hat, it was a little boy. His pale skin was free of blemishes and wrinkles. The large puppy eyes were a blue-green that melded perfectly. The hair peeking out of his tiny hat was curly and gold, almost the color of the blonde in the Hannah wig. She skimmed down his face, taking in the tiny button nose and Jake's curling smile. But what caught her attention were the small tubes coming from his little nose.

"What's that?" she asked, concened.

"It just makes sure he breathes." Jake assured her, "He was 'baby A', remember? He's been having a little trouble breathing, but he'll be fine."

"Oh, that's good." She sighed, relieved. "Wait, where's the Baby B?" Her father appeared at her side, holding a pink-hated baby.

"Want to hold her?" he offered. Miley nodded, turning so that her back was against the pillows. She sat up straight and settled her arms in position as Jake snaked his arm out from behind her back. Robbie gently placed the little girl in his daughter's arms. She looked almost identical to her brother, from eye color to hair color, button nose to the tubes coming out of the little nose. She seemed a little smaller than her brother, and Miley held her tight.

"She's tiny." She gasped.

"I know, she's a little china doll." Jake agreed smiling.

"Ya know, even China dolls need names."

"I know." He agreed.

"It has to have meaning." She declared, "and it's can't be some over-used name like Emily."

"Awww, but that name's so pretty." Jake whined jokingly. Miley smiled.

"Who's the baby here?"

Jake smiled. "Well, I was thinking we could name her after your mother." Miley smile slackened, not angry, but thoughtful.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." She agreed. "I mean, it's a common name, but not really in this area or time period."

"Right. And I was hoping you would let me name this little boy Ethan?"

"Right." She answered, a look of comprehension dawning her face. Ethan had been Jake's older brother. He'd died three years ago during a dangerous stunt. "Sure, it's a pretty name."

"Thanks. And…I was thinking, you could choose his middle name, and I'll choose hers."

"But there is veto power."

"Yeah, okay." He agreed, laughing. "I was thinking, Jennifer?"

"Look, it's the kind of common names." Miley announced.

"Fine, fine. What about… Gabriella?"

"I think you've watched High School Musical one too many times." Miley laughed.

"It's a pretty name!"

"Um, no, next."

"Olivia?"

"Fine, fine her middle name is Olivia. And his will be… Corbin."

"No."

"Why not?" she pouted, joking around.

"And you think I have a HSM obsession." He sighed.

"Alright… what about Michael?"

"Says the women who doesn't want common names."

"Then what name do you suggest Mr. Smarty-Pants?"

"Oh, I like the name Michael, I just wanted to point out that it's a common name."

"Well, I don't care."

"Good. So I'm holding Ethan Michael Ryan."

"That sounds like three first names." Miley laughed. "And I'm holding Susannah Olivia Ryan."

"Those names are beautiful." Robbie Ray commented.

"They are." Miley agreed.

The nicknames soon fell to Ethan and Susie. They were let out of the hospital a few days later, and Miley was fully recovered from stitches by Thanksgiving. They had a lot to be thankful for.

**Author's Note. **Again with the short chapter!

This final chapter – and Susie's middle name – are **dedicated to Olivia Aull**. (And kind of the title, although that also goes to the baby's first names) Olivia was killed in a car crash over the summer. She was a kind, friendly person and a Hannah Montana fan. This is a video (not me, but someone I know) in her honor: http:// www . / watch?vXb9mFuOBqOE (take out the spaces)

Click the button. If you don't know what to say, tell me if you want a sequel!

**Author's Rant.** Haha. I just realized I didn't put anything last time! Dumb me!


	14. Next Story

Just telling you guys, the sequel's up! It's called "Break's Over". Yeah, I know, bad title, if anyone has an idea, please tell me!

Also: Legally Blonde the Musical rules!


End file.
